Reflections
by starsconscience
Summary: It's Lily's last year at Hogwarts and she thinks back on the last six years. One-shot. My first! Please read and review!


Reflections

_Disclaimer: Honestly. If I owned these characters, would I be writing this now? I'm not even blond. It's called _FAN_ fiction for a reason, after all. _

_One-shot_

Reflections

Lily sat on the dew covered grass, watching the sunrise. It was the first Saturday of her seventh year at Hogwarts. She couldn't help thinking about where the past six years have gone.

She remembered her first year. She was scared, but intrigued by the stories that Snape had told her as a child. She was placed in Gryffindor, though the hat considered Ravenclaw. She had been mercilessly teased by Potter and his crowd of friends. She didn't believe she would do well, afraid that being muggleborn meant that you had less magic or that it was more difficult. Lily smiled. _It seems so stupid that I thought that now. I made some amazing friends that year. Not friends for a year; friends for life_.

First year ended quickly and summer vacation arrived. Petunia was vastly jealous of Lily and began hating her. They used to be close, but after her first year, that ended. Second year was exciting. It was almost like being there for the first time because she wasn't so nervous. She became a star at potions and great at charms. Potter was still an arse to her, but she learned to fight back. Well, verbally fight back. She didn't approve of the petty physical fights. _I got to spend Christmas with Alice that year. That was great fun. I got to see for the first time what a real magical family was like._ She laughed remembering. _I still wonder why it took so long for her brother to turn his hair back from blue. We _were_ only second years_.

Again, she had waved good-by to Hogwarts at the end and came home. Petunia hated her even more, if that was possible, but her parents praised her. She and Sev had grown farther apart, though they were still friends. Alice and Natasha wondered why she was friends with him, but she always defended him. Third year came somewhat darkly. There were rumors of strange deaths and the uprising of a dark wizard. However, she got to visit Hogsmead for the first time and had her first butterbeer. She explored and was fascinated by everything. _Hmmm…I think this is when Potter first asked me out, though I can't be certain. I suppose I feel slightly bad for turning him down so viciously the first time. After all, it wasn't like he had tried ten million times already. I still wonder though: why _me_? He could have anyone, but he only ever tried to get me._

Lily sighed. The sun was starting to get higher now as the sky's reds and golds began to fade to pink and blue.

Forth year was fun, especially since she was old enough to go to the Yule ball. She stayed over Christmas break and for weeks planned her hair and outfit with Natasha and Alice. She loved the ball and was overjoyed that Potter had only asked her fifteen times to go with him. _I expected at least thirty_. The teachers had begun to pressure all of them about their OWLs though. Lily herself was nervous, for all them being a year away. Alice was worried, but too badly. Natasha didn't seem to care much. _I wish I didn't get so nervous. But then again, it gets frustrating sometimes how little Natasha cares._

That summer, Lily received a letter and a shiny badge. She was made a prefect, along with Remus. Lily's fifth year was the worst. She had given up completely on Sev, especially when he called her a mudblood. Potter had defended her, but she felt that she was just as bad for acting on it. Tears fell as Lily looked over the Lake. The sun was fully up now. Students would probably be at breakfast. _It shouldn't hurt me still. Am I upset because he called me a mudblood or because our friendship is broken?_ She was also strained studying for her OWLs, dealing with Potter asking her out _even more_, and the death of a friend from primary school. _Amy was my best friend when I was little. She never understood why I didn't move up to secondary with her and was probably hurt. But what would I have told her? _More tears fell. _It doesn't matter now. Some drunk driver hit her and took her life away. She didn't deserve it._ More dark news had come. Voldemort was on the rise and collecting followers with his pureblood philosophy. _And now Sev has joined them_.

That summer was better. Times were getting worse, but it wasn't so bad. She received Outstanding on each of her OWLs and was going to begin NEWT classes. She was looking forward to that. Potter still asked her out frequently, but it had been reduced from everyday to once a week. By the end of the year, it was once every two weeks. Classes were harder, but she couldn't help but enjoy them. Lily laughed randomly. _Natasha got us all to go swimming in the lake for the first time. In _February_ no less! That was great fun (even if it was dreadfully cold). Maybe we can do it again this year._ Otherwise, the last year had been fairly uneventful. She enjoyed it and remember being happy, but there were no spectacular memories. _I will have to change that._

_This year is going to be great. I am going to make the most of it. I was already made Head Girl, even if it is with Potter. (Why _Potter_ of all students? He wasn't ever a prefect!) I will make the most of this year. Maybe I'll join another club? Hmm…I'll consider that. But, this year will be great. I'll make sure if that._

She came out of her thoughts and noticed the sun was fully up and the air was warmer. Lily saw a stag and a shaggy black dog near the edge of the forest, both looking at her. "Aren't you an odd pair?" Then she remembered that she was supposed to help some first years in becoming adjusted to Hogwarts. She got up and left, but she felt much better than before. She was apprehensive about this year, but now she was resolved. _It will be a great year_.

_Author's Note: _This is my first ever! Please review and let me know what you think. Especially let me know of any grammatical or spelling errors, or anything that doesn't make sense. I hate that, and I don't want that in mine.

I'm not sure if I like it too much, but I do have a much longer story planned, basically a sequel of Lily's entire final year.

Again, please review! Cookies and crumb cake for all that do!


End file.
